<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Marco, do you remember? by KeithMeLance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875443">Hey Marco, do you remember?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithMeLance/pseuds/KeithMeLance'>KeithMeLance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeanMarco Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And feels, Fluff, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Remembering the gool ol times, So idk what to put here, They just talk, kinda angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithMeLance/pseuds/KeithMeLance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JeanMarco Week 2020<br/>Day 2: Nostalgia</p><p>A talk between two (boy)friends who recall the old time when they were just kids...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeanMarco Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Marco, do you remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so the format I'm using for this fic is pretty much a test. I don't know if you guys will like it, because it can be confusing or boring sometimes. But I really tried my best for it to be not that bad.<br/>Tell me what you think about it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Marco, remember that time when we stole meat from the kitchen?”</p><p>“Of course. Sasha made us do that on a dare. It was awful.”</p><p>“I can’t believe how hungry she can get sometimes. It’s like a stomach with legs.”</p><p>“Exactly! She was so happy after though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad we didn’t get caught. We had a great party that night.”</p><p>“Well we could have but you ruined everything with your fights with Eren.”</p><p>“Eh!”</p><p>“That’s true! You two were like five-years old!”</p><p>“I’m getting better you know.”</p><p>“I know, Jean. I know.”</p><p>“But without you I would’ve hurt him so bad.”</p><p>“Nah, I think he would have won.”</p><p>“Marco!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.”</p><p>“Pfft, I’m stronger than him, you know nothing.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course…”</p><p>“Don’t question my strength!”</p><p>“Your <em>‘strength’</em>.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Marco.”</p><p>“Aww, I love you too, Jean.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You smell like grass.”</p><p>“We’ve been lying in it for hours now, I guess it had to happen.”</p><p>“I really like it here. It’s peaceful.”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I choose it. You definitely need some peaceful times.”</p><p>“Anything would have been fine, as long as I’m with you.”</p><p>“Careful, Jean, your cheesy self is showing.”</p><p>“Stop ruining the moment! I’m trying to enjoy it while it lasts.”</p><p>“Jean…”</p><p>“Because I could come here one day, and you won’t be there. And I’d have lost you forever. I can’t even think about what’s going … I just can’t.”</p><p>“It’ll be better if you try to not think about it.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You remember that time Berthold walked in when we were making out?”</p><p>“Oh, that was one of the scariest moment in my life!”</p><p>“Me too! I thought he was going to tell everyone.”</p><p>“I’d rather he didn’t tell Reiner. He annoyed us with it for like 3 weeks?”</p><p>“More like 4. I couldn’t keep a straight face when he pretended to suck a sausage in front of us.”</p><p>“Fuck, that was horrible to watch. The image is printed in my brain forever.”</p><p>“Berthold was as red as a tomato! Oh and Sasha was wondering why he didn’t just eat it!”</p><p>“She was too pure to know.”</p><p>“…Do you think some people guessed about us?”</p><p>“Maybe Armin. He’s smart enough to know, and smart enough to shut up about it.”</p><p>“I’m glad you have him as friend.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want him as my enemy!”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Jean, what are doing?”</p><p>“Putting flowers in your hair, what does it look like?”</p><p>“You making a mess with the hair I spent hours styling.”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m trying to be romantic.”</p><p>“Next time make sure there aren’t any spiders in the flowers.”</p><p>“Shit, where? … There?.... Oh, I see it now…. Here you go girl, go catch some bitches in your web.”</p><p>“You’re such a dork.”</p><p>“I learnt from the best.”</p><p>“Damn right, I’m the dorkest.”</p><p>“That’s not even a word!”</p><p>“As the king of dorks I can make up any word I want and you must compel.”</p><p>“And what would the king of dorks want his loyal knight to do?”</p><p>“I think I want him to… Kiss me again because he looks cute right now.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I’m not cute.”</p><p>“What? What was that? I’m only hearing mumbling. Did you say something Jean?”</p><p>“You jerk.”</p><p>“You know you love me.”</p><p>“I can’t hide nothing from you, can I?”</p><p>“Don’t even think about trying. I can read you like an open book.”</p><p>“And what am I? Poetry? A Novel? Adventure or drama?”</p><p>“No, you’re more like a book… in another language.”</p><p>“Okay, that doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“It does! Look, it’s hard to get you at first and we can’t understand a thing. But once we spend some time with you we can recognize patterns, like words or sentences that repeat itself. And the more time you spend reading the book, the more you can understand. And even though you won’t learn the entire language, you can still get it, and you can like the book.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Wow, that was deep.”</p><p>“Thank you. Oh! Then maybe <em>I am</em> a poetry book!”</p><p>“Then I can’t read.”</p><p>“You’re 19, Jean. And I’m not that hard to read.”</p><p>“To me, you are.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…That reminds of that time we stole a book.”</p><p>“And we read it at night in the barracks. I don’t even remember what it was about. But I do know we had to do all the chores for a whole week.”</p><p>“My hands are still aching from all the dishes we had to wash!”</p><p>“Was that even worth it?”</p><p>“No, but we had fun. Now that I think about it, I think it was a history book.”</p><p>“We had to go through all this troubles for a stupid history book?”</p><p>“Yes! Hey, don’t do that face, you helped me to do that!”</p><p>“Now, I want to slap my 15-year-old self.”</p><p>“I bet he would want to slap you too, for growing a mullet and a goatee.”</p><p>“What? I thought you liked it?”</p><p>“… It’s… debatable.”</p><p>“You could have told me sooner, you piece of shit.”</p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p>“Oh… Somehow in your mouth it sounds wrong.”</p><p>“Because I’m not the freckled angel you thought I was?”</p><p>“I never thought that and you know it.”</p><p>“I was always so mad when Ymir called me like that.”</p><p>“She liked to piss people off.”</p><p>“Oh, when she stole your clothes and towel while you were taking your shower?”</p><p>“We agreed on not talking about it anymore!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. But I’ll never forget that day…..Ouch! Come on Jean, that was uncalled for!”</p><p>“Never. Bring. That. Up. Again.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“What are you putting in my hair now, Jean?”</p><p>“Nothing, I’m just playing with it.”</p><p>“Okay, then… wait a sec, I have to move…. No not you…here! Is it better?”</p><p>“Are you comfortable?”</p><p>“Your thighs are the best pillow I could ask for.”</p><p>“Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah, that was a compliment you know Jean?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Good boy…. I’m not seeing your face but I can tell you just rolled your eyes.”</p><p>“A true detective.”</p><p>“No, I’m just reading an open book.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Are you still drawing these times, Jean?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“So you definitely stopped?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Might start again one day or another.”</p><p>“Ah. Since you got into the military you haven’t got the time to draw that much right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I really like when you draw Mikasa.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“I wish you could draw me like one of your french girls.”</p><p>“What the fuck Marco?”</p><p>“At least pretend to laugh! It sounds like I’m not funny.”</p><p>“You’re not.”</p><p>“Ah, you hurt my honor!”</p><p>“Stop being dramatic.”</p><p>“Well, I could be making horse jokes.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“You can’t stop the horse jokes!”</p><p>“I’m sure I can.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Stop me more often then.”</p><p>“I always knew I was a good kisser.”</p><p>“Nah, you kiss me because I’m better and you like it.”</p><p>“Do I need to show you I’m the best?”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Wait, does your back hurt, Jean? It must not be great to bend like that…”</p><p>“Kinda.”</p><p>“Lay down next to me.”</p><p>“I swear Marco, if you make me lay on something gross- “</p><p>“Yeah, I know, you’ll kick my ass. Now stop being a baby and lay down.”</p><p>“…It’s uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Geez, Jean! Can’t you live the moment without complaining about everything?”</p><p>“It’s not my fault!”</p><p>“You wanted it to be romantic? Now, shut up, hold my hand and look at the sky.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not the sky.”</p><p>“No, but it’s prettier to watch.”</p><p>“Jean!”</p><p>“Ha! Made you blush!”</p><p>“You’re so stupid.”</p><p>“But you love me.”</p><p>“Yes, I love you.”</p><p>“And I love you too, Marco.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I want to stay here forever with you, Marco.”</p><p>“As much as I’d liked it, you know you can’t.”</p><p>“Yeah. I would’ve got bored one day. All we do is lay down in the grass, kill flowers and look at the clouds.”</p><p>“You’d like something more exciting?”</p><p>“Yes, maybe.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Hey Marco, you remember when you died?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Take care of you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>